When The Moon Goes Backwards
by intofire101
Summary: When a witch is filled with grief what can she do to go back to the happy times? a spell of course. But when her spell goes awry what will she discover then? AU from the end of book five.
1. Prologue: Before Backwards

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to or my co-writer on this fiction. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and WB now with the movies and all.

A/N: Hello all I won't delay this for long the only thing I really believe need to be said is that this is co-written by me intofire101 and on of my good friends, Canticle. So please enjoy this prologue brought to you by intofire101 and Canticle.

**When The Moon Goes Backwards**

Prologue: Before Backwards.

The pain of grief was sharper than any blade Hermione had ever known. Its darkness carved at her insides madly. There was no one left, no one but her. Sure, outside her walls the entire wizarding world still rejoiced at its freedom from the Dark Lord. The mourning would come afterwards when everyone finally realized who they had lost.

". . . neither can live while the other survives. . ."

What rubbish. It had given her such hope His body had never been found and well neither had Voldemort's for that matter. For weeks they had searched, physically and magically for some sign . . . anything! But all the spells and the scrying had come up with only one conclusion: Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the wizarding world's champion, was dead and with him he had taken his greatest foe. His life had been given to save the magical world he loved so deeply.

And as for Ron, she hadn't been so lucky in having a prophecy that she could have hope for. They had found his corpse; eyes glazed over and body cold from the Avada Kedavra curse he had sought to protect her from. Hermione had been under him, as his long body toppled on top of her. She although severely injured, was only unconscious all the magic in the world and she had been felled by a bloody rock. Somehow the death eaters missed her, probably because they were watching as the final battle took place. Harry fed by the intense anguish he had felt in think his best friends were dead finally gained the power enough to kill Voldemort.

And as Hermione reviewed these thoughts, the angrier she became at herself. Not strong enough to protect anybody. Not smart enough to watch her own back. She was so . . . deficient.

The Weasley family had welcomed her into their home afterwards but it wasn't the same. Molly could only cry and Mr. Weasley walked around like a ghost muttering things to himself. Bill was too angry to speak to anyone including his new wife civilly; the werewolf in him was coming out more and more when he lost control. Charlie left shortly after the funeral unable or unwilling to take the pain of the death of his youngest brother. George had tried desperately to joke about it somehow seeing laughter as an end to the grief but his macabre comments had alienated him from Fred who became annoyed by his twin's mere presence. Both had grown up after Ron's death more somber men then prankster boys.

And Ginny, Ginny was by far the worst. Perhaps the only one who could understand Hermione's pain now hated her. Ginny blamed Hermione fully for her brother's death and at the least partially for Harry's. Whenever she entered the room Ginny would scowl and leave. Hermione hadn't heard Ginny speak since before the last battle.

She had no one to talk to, no one to hold her when she sobbed late at night when the loneliness was the worst.

But that would end tonight. She was sick of magic, it brought so much pain. Sure there was a little joy but the trade was too unfair. That's why she had wandered back to Hogwarts, reminiscing about all of the good memories they had shared there. She stared at the castle. If only, if only there had been no Dark Lord or the very least he had died the first time he had gone up against Harry. Then the three of them would be in the midst of their seventh year, doing all the things young witches and wizards did.

When she had quit school, her parents had basically disowned her, not understanding how schooling could not be the top priority. I mean how could they know of the evils Voldemort had wrought? The need for soldiers to fight him?

But it was all for the better no one would miss her when she left the past and the magical world forever.

She had been unable to find a spell that would erase her memories well enough that no one, not even the most powerful wizards in the world now could retrieve them. So she had wrote her own, toiled at its creation mercilessly and melding it with a transportation spell that would put her in a place no one would recognize her as "that girl who was friends with Harry Potter," wherever that may be. Her life savings in her pocket, ready to start a new life, she closed her eyes, took out her wand and tapped lightly on her head whispering the spell.

And she forgot everything.


	2. Stumbling Over the Future

Disclaimer: I own nothing and you should all know that. All the same the characters and setting belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling I am just taking them for a spin.

A/N (intofire101): Anything you don't recognize is mine, but feel free to barrow if you wish just tell me first. Past that I have nothing more to say. I know I know you can pick your jaws up off the floor now cause it's Canticle's turn to add anything.

**When The Moon Goes Backwards **

Chapter 1: Stumbling Over the Future

**_"OOOOOOWWW"_** a boy with black shoulder length hair said as he tumbled over something in the hallway.

"Padfoot you ok?" asked the disembodied head of a second boy. This one had sandy hair and amber eyes.

**_"OOOOOOWWWWWW"_** the black haired boy said again. He was holding his right foot and hopping about on his left.

"What did he do?" asked a second black hair boy transforming from a stag into human form. His hair was short and untidy and his eyes were hazel.

"I don't know all he'll say is ooww." The sandy haired boys head replied.

**_"OOOOOOWWWWWW" _**said the first boy again.

"Sirius we need something more then oooww buddy." Said the second black head.

"Ouch? Damn? I'm in pain Prongs what do you want me to say?" The fist boy said to the forrmer stag.

"Would you like some ice Sirius." Said the second boy taking out his wand.

"Sure Moony I would love some ice then I would be wet and in pain." Sirius replied hotly.

"Man you're grouchy when you hurt yourself Padfoot." Said Moony or Remus, as he was better known.

**_"OOOOOWWWWWW"_** Sirius said again trying to stand on the foot he had been clutching before.

"Wait guys come and look at this." Said Remus removing the invisibility cloak. He was kneeling on the ground and there in the middle of the hall was a girl. She was unconscious sprawled across the hallway. It was hard to believe they hadn't seen her before, but they weren't supposed to be out of bed so it only fit that they hadn't provided light to see by.

"What is it Moony." Said the boy called prongs coming up behind him. He squinted into the darkness but was looking ahead instead of at the floor.

"It's a girl James what does it look like a rabbit?" Said Sirius looking at her from the other side.

"Yes!" James smirked at his friend. Sirius was now trying to stand on his tender foot.

"You guys I think she's unconscious." Said the boy examining her. He had noticed a very large bump on her head. Her breathing was shallow but she didn't look like she had a concussion.

"Your point Moony?" Said the other two in unison looking at him with twin raised eyebrows.

"Well shouldn't we bring her to the hospital wing or something?" He asked looking rather concerned.

"We're not even supposed to be out of bed Remus and since when do we fallow the rules anyway." Said Sirius looking at his friends crouched on the floor.

"Guys we can't be irresponsible all the time I mean I'm a pr . . . pre . . . you know!" He said looking at his robes. A badge with a capitol P caught the light through the window.

"Oh we can't be naughty Remus might give us a detention." Teased Sirius looking at James.

"You're right Padfoot. We better watch our back when a prefect is on duty." He said.

They linked arms and danced around singing.

"Moony Moony what a sport.

He loves mischief, every sort.

But when the time is late at night.

He can only do what's right."

They continued dancing in their little circle dissolving into giggles.

"You know I'm not the only one with a badge here Mr. Head Boy." Remus said glaring at the badge pinned to James's robes. He meant it to mean that James should be the one fussing over the right thing in the first place.

"But Moony you forget that's why I'm head boy because you see unlike you naughty prefects I don't wander down dark halls at night." Said James in a scolding angelic voice. His hands were together in a praying sort of way and he had a huge fake grin on his face.

"Oh James come on we need to bring her somewhere we can't just leave her in the hall way it's dangerous for Padfoots health." Remus said shooting a glare at Sirius who was fussing over his foot again.

The two boys started to lift the girl so they could carry her to the hospital wing. Though she wasn't very heavy, or even large, but dead weight is always a struggle to carry. The boy named Sirius just stood leaning against one of the pillars holding up the wall. He looked at his two friends struggling with the girls limp form.

"Hey Padfoot what do you say to giving us a hand here?" Said Remus trying to reposition himself to make it less of a cumbersome task.

"What and spoil my reputation as an irresponsible hooligan? Never. Next thing you know I'll be a prefect and then we would never have fun again" He said laughing as he watched his friends struggle.

"I'm sorry but if Padfoot isn't helping I don't think we can get her all the way to the hospital wing." Said James already out of breath.

"Then where do you want to take her James? It's not like I'm going to leave her here. Someone else might come along, and then how would you feel?" He said. He glared at his two friends. That was when he saw the two of their faces crack into identical grins. "Oh no. No. NO!" He said seeing that glint in their eyes.

"Oh yes, Yes, YES! Remus." Said Sirius picking his friend up. "Oh buddy it's not like we're going to hurt her or anything we'll just put her on the sofa in the common room and wait till morning to bring her to the hospital wing." He said. The girl was now on the floor again. Sirius was parading Reamus around, and James was holding his sides laughing.

"You know for once Sirius doesn't have a bad idea. We can bring her back to the common room look after her there until she wakes up and then in the morning we can bring her to the hospital wing and make sure she is ok." James said in favor of any idea that meant he didn't have to do more carrying then he already had.

"But she could have a concussion or something." Remus said looking at the girl on the floor. She shifted a little. She sure was in good shape for someone concussed. He heaved a sigh knowing that the girl's movement was all it took to confirm that she would be none the worse for spending the night in the common room as opposed to the hospital wing. "Fine, but for the record I wanted to do the right thing."

"Remus if we are putting this on the record then it should be on the record none of us were out of bed. It's two in the morning way past curfew and too early for waking hours." Said James lifting the girl again. She shifted a little in his arms apparently trying to get comfortable.

Sirius had changed into a very large shaggy black dog looking at his friends with very blue eyes. The other two looked at him as if to say. What you're still not going to help us. He looked down a hall and gave a bark. He started off. The other two didn't question this. After all just because they needed to go back to the common room didn't mean they couldn't still nip some midnight snacks from the kitchens. That of course is what Padfoot was off to do.

Remus and James lifted the girl again. It wasn't quite as hard knowing that they just had to go to the Gryffindor common room instead of to the hospital wing on the other side of the castle. It was rather slow, but they still made fairly good time considering. When they got to the portrait hole they had problems though. They couldn't carry her between them like they had to get there. Remus propped her up against his back and sort of piggy backed her into the room as best he could.

Peter Pettigrew was sitting on the couch waiting for his friends return. When James came through the door steering Remus Peter jumped up. He watched as the girl was laid down on the couch where he had been sitting mere minutes earlier. He looked at the unconscious girl now on the couch. "I-i-is sh-sh-she dead-d-d?" Peter asked with a severe stutter.

"Yes Peter she is." Said Sirius transforming as he came through the portrait hole. He was carrying a bag heavy with butter beers and desserts.

"That's right one dead girl made to order. We thought we would bring her back up here and see if Zombie's really walk." James said flopping in an over stuffed armchair and propping his feet on a near by table.

"And eat brains. We figured you wouldn't mind since you should be safe. It's Remus we have to worry about." Said Sirius laughing at his friends still bent over the girl as he opened a butter beer and tossed one to James.

"Sh-h-he l-l-o-ooks d-d-dead." Peter said again stuttering. He moved over to the girl and poked her in the shoulder as Remus moved away. Hermione rolled over and swiped at Peter's poking hand.

"Oh Wormtail leave the girl alone she's had a hard day we just thought we would bring her up here to sleep it off." Said Remus flopping in the chair next to Sirius grabbing a butter beer and a chocolate brownie from the bag.

"Well what are we planning to do about squirrel head?" Sirius asked looking at the girl as she rolled over. "I mean I'm all for going right back to what we were doing before we tripped over her."

"Correction Padfoot you were the one who tripped over her we stood by and laughed at you." Said James taking a sip from his butter beer.

"I could watch while you all get some sleep." Peter offered looking a little like a caught rat. He looked at the girl and flinched a little. Something about her made him uneasy.

"I believe that the best plan of action is to take turns watching to see if she wakes up." Remus said thoughtfully looking at the couch. "When it is not your turn the three of you can do whatever you want, but I intend to get some sleep." He said with a yawn.

"I suppose I'll take the first turn," grumbled Sirius I can never get to sleep until around three anyway. He rolled his eyes upset about the unfortunate turn of events the night had taken.

"Ok then Sirius you take the first watch that will last till about three fifteen so each shift is an hour and fifteen minutes approximately giving us till seven tomorrow morning since it is Saturday and most people are asleep until about seven or eight on Saturdays anyway." Remus said adopting the tone he used when he was making up study schedules for exams.

"Oh Moony please don't use that voice we have months upon months before NEWTs the last thing I want is for your tone to make my head hurt thinking about them now." Sirius was not one to study for anything, which made Remus a bit pink in the face because he still made about the same grades as the rest of them.

"I suppose I'll take the watch from three fifteen till four thirty I mean Sirius tends to wake me up right before he goes to sleep anyway." James glared at his friends smirk at his comment.

"Hey don't get touchy prongs I'm just trying to keep you on your toes." He said waggling an eyebrow. Before he leaned back and closed his eyes again.

A small voice squeaked from the corner "I'll take the third shift." It was Peter putting in his preference of shift time. He looked hopefully around between the other three.

"That sounds good to me." Said Remus "I wanted to get an early start anyway I have some homework to do." He said in a matter of fact voice.

"Ugh Reamus you're gonna make me hurl with all this talk about homework and on a Saturday." James said. Sirius accompanied it with a retching motion. Peter watched the other two and laughed nervously.

"Alright I get it. Grow up you two." He said rolling his eyes. "Besides at least I try." He said.

Sirius looked at him with an indignant glance. "But Moony why try if you're as naturally brilliant as me and James and can get the grades without trying?" He smiled with all his teeth showing knowing that Remus hated how he and James didn't have to study and got almost the exact same grades as him.

"Ok fine. I leave you all to your own devises. Just make sure don't fall asleep while you're on watch Padfoot." Remus said traipsing up to the dorm he shared with the other three boys.

"Aye aye captain." Sirius said jumping out of his armchair at attention.

"Well I suppose you will continue your nightly tradition of waking me up at obscenely early hours of the morning before you fall asleep?" Said James looking at his friend with his feet propped up on a small table.

"I do it out of love James." Said Sirius with a smirk. "You can count on me to give you a rude awakening when your turn comes along." He said with a small salute.

"I think I will just go get some sleep," said Peter quietly. He fallowed Remus up the stairs knowing that James would be up to the dorm soon and knowing that if he wasn't fast asleep by the time Sirius woke James up he would wake up too.

"Yeah I'll be up in a bit Wormtail." Said James. He turned back to his other friend. "Make sure you leave some fuel for the rest of us to make it trough the night will you?" He said looking at Sirius as he bit into another brownie.

"Oh Prongs always spoiling my fun." Said Sirius as he rolled his eyes a little. He dropped the act and said in a snarky voice. "It may surprise you to hear this James but attempting to put myself into a diabetic coma is not something I have any great interest in doing." He looked at his friends glare and said. "I'll save you a butter beer and some sweets." This time in a trust me voice.

An hour and fifteen minutes later James got the rude awakening of ice-cold water all over his face. Sirius was grinning down at him. Actually a rather shaggy black dog was standing on his hind legs with mischief in his eyes was staring down at him. James shook his head at his friend's amusement at the fact that he could become a dog. He glanced at his watch. Yep it was three fifteen all rite. He threw the covers from his bed pulled on a shirt and padded down stairs in his white tee shirt and plaid pajama pants for his shift to look after the girl on the couch.

He occupied the seat that Sirius had been in earlier that night. The girl didn't look as if she had moved a muscle since he had been down there earlier. Come to think of it, it was quite possible she hadn't. James grabbed a book he had left on the table two nights ago. It was entitled What Makes a World Cup Team? He started flipping through the pages. He looked up from time to time to make sure that the girl hadn't woken up.

About forty-five minute through his watch just when he was starting to think this was pointless he heard a sharp intake of breath. He looked over his shoulder in the dim light he could see the girls outline. She was sitting up a little.

She looked over at him. "Harry?" She said in a whisper. He went over to her. He looked into her chocolate eyes with concern reflected in his own. She looked down at his robes. "Harry you didn't tell me you were made head boy." She said before unconsciousness claimed her again. This time it was sleep that carried her away. James sat up. Well that was odd. It did make him feel better though to know that she wasn't totally lost to the world she had been out of it for two hours at least. He went back to his chair and looked at this girl shaking his head a little.

A half-hour later James woke Peter for his shift to watch the girl. James flicked the younger boy on the nose when he didn't wake up to his name. "Come on buddy it's your turn." He said when Peter opened his sleep filled eyes. He blinked and then got up when he saw James fall into his own four-poster bed. He, like James before him, padded down stairs to watch the girl to be sure she didn't wake up. She looked much the same as she had when she had first been brought into the common room. He watched her carefully for a few minutes before relaxing and sitting back in his chair. He nibbled on a few of the cookies that were left after James and Sirius had had their portion of the nicked sweets. His hour and fifteen minutes ticked by slow and boring for him and in troubled sleep for Hermione. It wasn't long before the quite of the room got to Peter and he started to prod the girl hoping she would wake up in need of company. She was fast asleep and couldn't be roused by the boy despite his efforts. Eventually he gave up and went back to watching her tentatively. Before too much longer it was five forty-five.

Peter ran up the stairs not feeling good with leaving the mysterious girl alone for very long. He whispered in Remus' ear. "Moony. Moony, wake up" This did nothing and continued to do nothing for a good five minutes it did however succeed in waking both James and Sirius. Both the boys had pulled the covers over their heads. Sirius fed up with the constant whisper of Peter. Pulled himself out of bed hit Remus hard in the stomach and the flopped back into his own bed to get a few hours more sleep. Peter looked skeptically at Remus as he opened his hazy eyes. He looked at Peters pale face. He then remembered the girl down in the common room. "Ok Peter get some sleep." He said pulling the sheet off the bed and padding down for his watch and the wee hours of the morning.

He sat in the chair all of his friends had occupied through the night and glanced at the girl. He smiled a little at he heavily lidded eyes and soft brow curls. He sighed and went to pick up his scattered books to do his weekend homework. He started the fire that had dies sometime during the night. He pulled a piece of parchment from his bag and unrolled it on a nearby table. He pulled out his transfigurations book. He wasn't fond of the new teacher Professor McGonagall. He had heard that Dumbledore had been the transfiguration teacher before she had come. He sighed again deciding it didn't matter since it wasn't going to change now and she wasn't that bad just hard. He started to scribble on the parchment. He looked at the girl on occasion and always let his gaze linger a little. He was still concerned about her. He thought she was still knocked out since James hadn't been the one to wake him up. He looked over to her and though he saw her eyes open, but it was just a dream she must have been having.

Suddenly Hermione sat up and said in a rather disturbing voice. "Harry!" She looked around, but the only person there was Remus. He looked at the girl and smiled a little. He was happy that she had finally woken up she had been unconscious for far to long and he was starting to wish that he had been firmer with his friends about bringing her to the hospital wing. He walked over to introduce himself. It was still early only about six in the morning but the sun was already in the sky shedding light into the tower common room.

"Hello there you gave us quit a scare last night." He said sitting next to her on the sofa since she had swung her legs down and was now sitting in an upright position with her feet on the floor. She attempted to stand up but quickly dropped back down. "Well it looks like you're stuck here a bit longer at least." He said with a small laugh when she found herself back on the couch. "I'm Remus Lupin Gryffindor prefect." He said extending his hand. Hermione took it to shake. She didn't offer her own name but then she wasn't quite sure what it was.

He looked at her a bit oddly. Well this was a pretty kettle of fish you are hospitable to a stranded girl passed out in the middle of a hall way and she is silent or mute or well at the very least extremely taciturn. Remus himself wasn't bug on talking but he at least offered his name and with James and Sirius around he had become accustomed to making himself heard when he felt it advantageous. Deciding that she might need a bit of prodding he softened his expression and said in a gentle voice, "What is your name?" as if talking to a small child.

She huffed a bit indignant at his tone. "You don't need to speak to me like I'm six years old you know." She said. Then she saw his face. It was clear he hadn't meant to treat her like a child she just hadn't said anything. She blushed a little at her audacity. "I'm sorry It's just I'm not quite sure. I'm not quite sure of anything." She said looking around the room. It looked familiar like something from a dream. She saw snatches of a dark haired boy with green eyes and a lanky red head with freckles. A couple more faces flashed trough her head as she tried to think. She found herself a bit panicked finding she couldn't remember anything. Remus was a bit slack jawed at this revelation himself. Now he knew he should have demanded they take her to the hospital wing. That is also when it occurred to him that they could have just floated her down there.

She looked at him. "Do you know who I am?" she asked looking like a scared child and much less like the confidant girl she had when she was asleep.

"Um . . .can I get back to you on that in just a second?" he asked thinking of the map that he and his friend had drawn over the summer. It would surely have her on it and tell him who she was. "Um here have a butter beer." He said pulling the last one out of the bag from last night. He ran up stairs and grabbed the map from his bedside table. He was the one to draw it so the gang had let him be it's official keeper unless one of the others was going to use it while the others were off doing something else. He looked at it grabbed his wand and hurried back down the stairs.

He found the girl sitting up looking around the room at the books and everything. She smiled as she sipped the drink. It felt familiar warming her throat and the rest of her down to her toes. She smiled when she saw him at the base of the stairs. He seemed some how familiar as well. She looked better now. She had a bit of color in her cheeks and not as scared. He came to sit back down next to her.

"So lets find out who you are." He said more to himself than to the girl. He took out the map and taped it. In a clear voice he recited, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The tendrils of ink spread from the center of the map to the edges. He unfolded the parchment and scanned the map for the Gryffindor common room. He found it rather quickly and looked. There he was sitting on the couch a little dot labeled Remus Lupin There she sat next to him. Her dot was labeled Hermione Granger. "He tapped the map again and said "Mischief managed." The ink disappeared and he folded the parchment up and put it in his bag. "You" he said turning to the girl "are Miss Hermione Granger." He looked very pleased with himself for being so clever. He smiled at her. Then he noticed she didn't look very pleased.

"Well yes that is my name it does sound familiar and I'm glad to know it and all, but that doesn't tell me who I am." She said with a questioning smile. "I remember two boys one with black hair and green eyes and one with flaming red hair and freckles." Do you know who they are maybe they can help me?" She felt bad cause he couldn't help and he looked like he really wanted to. "Well right now I don't think we can do much of anything. It is only . . ." He glanced at his watch "six thirty five." There was a sound on the stairs. Remus looked up to see a red haired and green eyes girl coming down the stairs. "Oh Lily it's only you." He said getting up to greet the girl. He brought her over to meet his, James and Sirius's discovery lat night. "I would like you to meet Miss Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Lily Evans she is a seventh year Gryffindor and our most esteemed head girl."

"Remus no matter what you say I still won't date James if he can't ask me himself." She said swatting at Remus' arm. "I'm pleased to meet you Hermione." She said extending her hand. Hermione took it and shook it firmly.

"It's nice meet you too Lily." She said with a smile. She had made a friend already maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She smiled at the girl and Remus. She watched as the two discussed all sorts of things. She quickly caught on to their conversation. It was all about magic and different uses of different elements and the like. They were talking about the shrivel fig. She looked at the two and being able to actually participate she decided why not. "You are both right it can be used to add body to a potion or to give it a kick, but I find that it's most useful to counter act porcupine quills if they are added to soon." Both Lily and Remus looked at Hermione. She looked a little sheepishly at the two. "I have no idea how I knew that." She said. Lily looked even more surprised. It was obvious she must have learned it in class or from a book some how. Lily looked at Remus skeptically. She narrowed her sparkling green eyes.

"Remus what did you conveniently forget to tell me about Miss Granger." She said glaring at him.

"Oh nothing just that we happened upon her last night unconscious in the middle of a hallway and she doesn't remember anything. Except apparently the many uses of potion ingredients." He said looking surprised at Hermione again. She turned a bit red around the cheeks and looked at her hands tightly clasped in her lap.

"You what?" said Lily. "You are a prefect and you brought her back here instead of going straight to the hospital wing. Are you crazy she could have had a concussion." She rolled her eyes. "I still don't know how you ever became a prefect. Well you have to bring her there now." She said looking concernedly at Hermione. Hermione looked back. She hated when people talked about her like she wasn't in the room.

"Um you two do realize that I am actually in the room and I feel fine. I'm just a little disoriented." She said feeling the lump on the back of her head. "I also seem to have hit my head on something sometime in the recent past. Oww this hurts." She said touching the tender lump.

Remus laughed a little remembering Sirius from last night. Lily glared at him. He quickly stopped laughing. "Sorry" he said quietly. It was then that two more figured came down stairs making a rather fair amount of noise. Remus looked at his watch again. It was now seven forty five. It was James and Sirius who came down the stairs.

They both flopped into chairs by the fire. Remus cleared his throat and looked at the two. They turned to him in unison and saw the girl sitting up and smiling at them both.

"You see Remus not worse off for a night in the common room. Now maybe she can tell us what she was doing in the middle of the hall causing one seventh year rebel a very painful stubbed toe." He said leaning back and wincing about the pain from last night.

"Don't bet on it Padfoot she can't remember anything." He said. I have however discovered that her name is Hermione Granger. I have also discovered that she is brilliant at least when it comes to potions." He said still bewildered.

"Well she woke up for a second last night during my watch she called me Harry." James said remembering the strange occurrence and how she had gone to sleep right after.

"Harry? Oh that is the boy I was telling you about that I remember. The one with black hair and green eyes that's Harry. He is one of my best friends I think. Ron the other boy the one with red hair his name is Ron." Hermione said when she heard the name Harry it had triggered something in her memory.

"Well at least she knows something, but I don't know any Harry with black hair and the only red head here is Arthur Weasley." Said James.

Peter then came down the stairs yawning. He looked around at his three friends the girl from last night and Lily Evans. "Good morning." He said to all five of them who looked at him. He made his way down the stairs.

"Good morning." Said Hermione sticking out her hand and succeeding in getting to her feet this time. "I'm Hermione Granger or at least that is the general consensus I think." She said giggling looking at the rest of the group who laughed as well.

Peter came down and stuck out his own hand with a smile at the cheerful atmosphere. "I'm Peter Pettigrew friend of Remus James and Sirius who it looks like you have already met."

"So boys what is your plan for Hermione now that is it the morning and you are actually allowed to have found her in the middle of a hallway?" Lily asked half glaring at them all. It was clear she wasn't all that angry with them. After all it was impossible to be angry and still have a grin in your eyes. Hermione knew that from trying it herself. She smiled at the rest of them.

She giggled a little at the blank look on all of the boys' faces they apparently hadn't gotten that far in their plan. She smiled at Lily. "Indeed boys what do you intend to do with me now?" She just wanted to see their faces contort again in dilemma.

"I think that we should take her to Dumbledore." Said Peter being the first to come up with an idea minus Lily and Hermione of course. They had just wanted to see how long it would take the boys to come up with something.

The three boys all thought this was a fine plan. They agreed on it. And decided that in half in hour they would bring her to Dumbledore and allow him to figure it all out cause if anyone could it would be Dumbledore.

Lily took Hermione upstairs to the Head Girls rooms. They were about the same size so Lily was able to lend her some clothing for the day at least. Hermione picked out a pair of plain jeans and a blue pink shirt. Lily never wore it cause though it looked good on the hanger it hadn't look at all attractive on her. Lily told Hermione she could keep the shirt since it didn't look good on Lily anyway.

About twenty minutes later Hermione found herself standing in front of a stone gargoyle with the four boys saying goodbye to Lily. Lily went down to the great hall fro breakfast telling the boys and Hermione that she would see them later and she wanted to hear everything.

They all just stood there staring at the gargoyle. "What is the pass word?" Peter finally asked. Three of them shrugged and then they all turned to look at Sirius. Hermione had picked up by this time that out of all of them Sirius got in the most trouble.

"What I haven't gotten into that much trouble . . .yet . . .this year." He said looking back up at the stone gargoyle. The rest of them raised their shoulders as if to say whatever you say Sirius.

It was amazing how well Hermione fit in with the four boys after such a short time. Most people could spend all seven years with them and not be as in sync as she was with them. They knew that no matter what they would be spending a lot of time with the young Miss Granger they correction Sirius had stumbled across.

A/N; anything wrong right now yell at me it's not betad and Canticle hasn't read it yet I just wanted to get it up

References: I only have one but I want to put this incase I ever have many references or inside jokes that I feel deserve credit of someone not me.

Sirius's then I would be wet and in pain was drawn from this quote.

I'm hysterical, I'm hysterical, I'm in pain, I'm in pain and I'm still hysterical, I'm wet. I'm wet I'm in pain and I'm still hysterical. From Mel Brooks The Producers


	3. How To Remember A Memory

**When The Moon Goes Backwards**

Chapter 2: How To Remember A Memory

The five of them stood there laughing for a bit. "To think Sirius we were trying to get you to be more responsible and get in less trouble," Reamus said doubled over with laughter. "You might as well accept it mate and enjoy this cause I don't think you will ever hear it again. Why couldn't you have gotten in more trouble?" They all broke into laughter again.

"Well you know Moony it isn't easy being a hoodlum all the time it takes hard work. As you know I despise hard work so I took a break and haven't gotten in enough trouble this year." He said in a mockingly self-deprecating manner. "I'm sorry to disappoint." He said looking at his feet in playful fake embarrassment.

Hermione grabbed onto the edge of James's cloak to stay up right. She didn't want to admit it, but she was having fun here with these boys. There was something oddly familiar about Reamus, Sirius, and Peter. There was something familiar about James too, but it was a different kind of familiar. It was all very daja-vu. She stood back up regaining her balance where she could stand with out the help of James's robes. "Guys as much as I would love to stay here and laugh with you all day I really do need to figure out where I belong. Can't you think of anything to help us out Sirius?" She said with a plead in her voice and a pout on her lips.

"Ok I know why the three of them are looking at me for an answer but why are you Hermione?" He said glancing at her with a question. She herself wasn't sure, but she knew for some reason if any of them could give a bit of help in figuring out the headmaster's office password it would be Sirius.

"Oh whoa!" She said a bit dizzy. She had a flash. It was of little yellow candies. She knew them as lemon drops. She had had them as a little kid. She then realized she remembered a lot about her childhood. She had grown up near London. She had gotten a letter telling her that she was a witch when she was eleven. After that it was all chaos like her memory just shut down at the age of eleven. She shook her head. "Sorry guys, but I think the password has to be a type of candy. I had a flash of candy. Start thinking of candies." She said.

"This is ridiculous." Peter said. As he racked his brain trying to think of candies that Dumbledore might be fond of, but coming up completely blank.

"Actually I think Hermione knows more then we think she does. If I remember right last year it was pepper imp until Christmas and after that it was cockroach cluster. Then first year it was licorice wand forever." Sirius said looking oddly at Hermione. "Where did you come from?" He said more to himself than her.

"Um Sirius stop lusting over Miss Granger and think of more candy." Said Reamus.

"Oh look Padfoot not only is Moony a goody two shoes but he is also a jealous prat. Looks like he has a crush on our little woman of mystery." Said James elbowing Sirius.

"Jelly Beans" Hermione said in a desperate attempt. The gargoyle jumped aside and a winding staircase appeared behind him. She smiled triumphantly.

"What the hell are jelly beans?" The four boys said watching the stair case rise. They pushed the thought aside and hopped on behind Hermione.

"I wish I could tell you what they are but I'm not positive I just know they are candy and I was never allowed to have them as a child. My parents are . . . were . . . um dentists." She said trying to figure out if her parents were even alive or not. She couldn't remember. She had lost a lot of people she loved, but she couldn't remember if her parents were part of that group. She shook her head to clear it and smiled at the boys. "Oh it doesn't matter really. I mean look it worked now what is the headmaster's name?" She asked the boys with a cheery smile to hide how terrified she was.

"Oh he is a fabulously intelligent man. His name is Albus Dumbledore." Reamus said in an admiring voice.

"I think you might have been wrong James it looks to me like Moony is enamored with our most esteemed headmaster.

At the name Albus Dumbledore a flash of sparkling blue eyes bombarded Hermione's memory. She knew that name. Maybe she did belong here. It all seemed so familiar, but if she was supposed to be here why didn't James, Sirius, Reamus, or Peter recognize her. This was all too much to take in. She didn't know how or why, but she knew that Dumbledore could fix it if it was fixable.

"Come in" rang a cheerful voice form the other side of the door as Sirius reached up to knock. He had been nominated due to the fact that he knew the headmaster best after so many previous visits to his office.

"How does he bloody do that?" The five at the door chorused before dissolving into laughter. They entered as fallows: Sirius, fallowed by Hermione, James and Reamus flanking her, and Peter bringing up the back. A tall and distinguished man sat behind a large oak desk. There were all sorts of odd silver insrtiments whirring around on the tables. A small bird with yellow, red, and orange feathers sat on a perch next to the wooden desk. The man was writing in a brown leather bound book. He put his peacock quill back in the ink well and closed the book to look up at the boys.

"Now boys what can I do for you." He said looking up. "Well it isn't just the boys. Who is your young friend Mr. Black, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew?" He said turning his attention to Hermione.

She looked up at the man. She hadn't looked up from her feet before now. She had been concentrating on how to explain herself to the headmaster. Her eyes met bright blue ones. His eyes twinkled with a bit of mischief and knowledge beyond any that she had ever seen or even imagined. She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. "Sir if you please I can speak on my own behalf." She said holding her head up and meeting the mans youthful eyes again. "I am Miss Hermione Granger. I do not know how I came to be at your school, but these boys were kind enough to look after me when they came across me in a deserted hallway. I assure you that I will cause no more trouble than I already have. I just wish to discover who I am exactly and where I belong since it doesn't seem to be here." She blinked and swallowed again.

His mouth broke into a wide grin. "A very informative and diplomatic answer Miss Granger, but I fear that if you yourself don't remember there is little I can do to help. I have a few options and I can look into further attempts to find out about you, but I can't just automatically tell you who you are and where you belong it will take some time." He said a little disappointed that he couldn't grant the girl's wish as easy as all that.

"But sir why not? I mean you know who all of us are and where we belong. You know everything about us." Said Peter looking at Dumbledore surprising himself by speaking up. He put his hands over his mouth to shut himself up realizing now how rude what he said might seem. "I meant no disrespect sir." He said in a bit of a squeak that reminded Hermione of a mouse or a rat.

"Oh come off it Peter Dumbledore doesn't care do you Dumble?" Sirius said jumping up on one of the near by tables. The only clear piece of table available as it was. He grabbed a candy from the bowl next to him on the table. "Besides I bet he is glad to see us in a capacity that doesn't involve something broken." He smirked at the older man.

"I must admit that the second I saw the four of you I almost felt my coin purse lighten at the thought of what I would have to replace this time. I do know most things though including that you will all be deducted five points for being out after hours last night which is when you stumbled over our charming guest." A flicker of child like playfulness crossed his face before disappearing. "Now down to business. Miss Granger if you wish to figure out what it is that you can't remember I have an idea but it will take a while and you will have to allow me to poke around in your memory a bit. I feel that your memory maybe a bit broken and need piecing together. I will need your permission to do so. I also feel that we should figure out where and how you will spend the duration of your time with us since it may take a while to reconstruct your memory." He said bowing a little to her as if asking her permission to continue with his idea.

"I understand sir. I believe that it is only right that I attend classes while I am here. I know that I am a witch and I believe that I am seventeen the same as all of my new friends." She said smiling at the all the boys. She looked at the ancient but distinguished wizard. He stroked his long white beard in thought. She was very bright it seemed.

"I suppose if that is what you want you can attend lessons though we will not hold you to your grades since we are not sure what you know or what year you are in. I suppose since you seem to have made friends you would like to stay in the same house with them. You may use the extra four-poster bed in the seventh year girls' dorm in the Gryffindor tower. Our head girl Lily Evans can help you with the idea of houses and dorms. She is probably down at breakfast right now, but I am sure that your hosts will introduce you to her soon enough, Mr. Potter is always chasing after young Miss Evans. Yes Mr. Potter I have indeed noticed and so has the rest of the school. I will give you a day to get accustomed to the ways of the castle Miss Granger I believe you have been through enough excitement for one day. I will send you a letter by the morning post of when to meet me so we can get to work on getting you back to where you belong." He stood and led the five students out of his office. "I believe it is now time for all of you to run off to breakfast before it disappears entirely." He sat back behind his desk after they left. "This is quite a problem. Fawkes my dear friend we have a bit of a dilemma. She is definitely from here. She belongs at Hogwarts or she could never have gotten here. She belongs here; she just doesn't belong now. She is from a different time. How will I work this out?" He stroked the bird affectionately. "I need you to bring a letter to a friend of mine. His name is Fillimus Harnburg." He said scribbling a note in his unmistakable pointed scrawl and handed it to the flaming bird; who disappeared with no more than a flicker of fire.

The boys and Hermione went down the stairs laughing and joking the whole way. Sirius kept recounting his different experiences he had had in Dumbledore's office for Hermione. The other boys would add in their two cents from time to time if it was an occurrence that they had had a major role in. James had the most to add to Sirius's antidotes. It seemed those two were the ringleaders of the boys small group. She wondered where Reamus and Peter fit in. It seemed that Reamus kept the boys from getting in **too **much trouble and Peter was sort of the tag along that every group had.

They soon reached the great hall where Hermione lost track of the stories she was being fed. Her mouth dropped open. It seemed that she was just amazed at the great hall that was how it registered to the four boys. They started to laugh at her and led her to the long table where Lily Evans, the girl Reamus had introduced her too, was sitting. She let them steer her toward a seat between Sirius and Reamus across from Lily. She was too consumed by the feeling of déja-vu. She had felt it many times since she woke up but never this strong. It seemed to permeate from the walls in this room. It seeped through her pores almost intoxicatingly strong. She couldn't think her eyes clouded up with images of this room full of Christmas trees and jack-o-lanterns. She remembered being happy here during holidays but she didn't think she had been here before. Everything was familiar, but not quite right. There was something oddly unreal about this place like she was watching history happen. Everything looked and felt familiar but she was sure that she wasn't repeating things she had already experienced. Or was she? She knew that this was not new, but it wasn't old. She had been here, but not in the same way not at the same time. She sat between Sirius and Reamus silently dishing a bit of food onto her plate. She wasn't eating much a few bites of toast and a bit of bacon. She was chewing on her tongue in nervous energy for most of the meal. She was trying to act nonchalant joking with the boys and Lily, but she ended up merely shooting the others sparkling glances and smiles that attempted to be cheerful.

"Hermione what do you say to a bit of quality girl time before you have to spend all your time in class with these goof balls?" Lily asked noticing the girl's vacant expression. "Hello, earth to Hermione, come in Hermione, come in." She said waving a delicate hand in front of Hermione's blank eyes. "Look at that you boys have already put her in a semi catatonic state." She said slapping James who sat on her right.

"What? Oh sorry Lily I'm just a little distracted is all I mean everything is a little overwhelming I guess." She said a little quietly. She couldn't shake the familiar feelings she was getting from this place. Even more odd was the strange familiarity of the people. She pushed it out of her mind if she was going to spend all her time fretting over the familiar clips of memories running through her head she wouldn't be able to enjoy any of her time with these people and for some reason she thought this was the chance of a life time for her and she didn't want to pass it up.

Lily led Hermione up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. "Ok so this is our common room. You will be in Gryffindor if I understood the boys correctly." She said motioning around the room and pointing out different things like the portrait of Godric Gryffindor over the mantel and how everything was decked out in red and gold. "So you see there are four houses and each house is interested in different traits people would usually be sorted by a hat, but in your special case I suppose Professor Dumbledore just sort of told you where to stay." She said leading Hermione up to the seventh year dorms.

An hour later the two girls were lying in Lily's head girl rooms laughing like the oldest and best of friends. "Oh the stories I could tell you about those boys, but I won't go there it is best if we just wait and you will get your own stories from the experiences you have with them and they will be just as fun and funny." Lily liked this girl she was very interesting and might be Lily's first academic challenge in her whole seven years at Hogwarts. "I suppose you would like a tour of the whole castle if you intend to start classes on Monday." She said getting up and stretching. Her back made and unpleasant cracking sound and she grimaced a little. "Oh I hate when that happens." She said standing straight again.

They had barely gotten out the door before the boys caught up with them. They had been having quite the talk down in the great hall and then out by the lake after breakfast.

While Lily and Hermione were in the tower

"So what do you all think of that girl?" Reamus asked after Lily had shooed Hermione off to show her around Gryffindor tower.

"She is one odd bird I will say that much for her." James said stuffing a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"I think she seems nice." Said Peter pushing food around his plate but not eating anything.

"I didn't say she didn't seem nice I just said she was a little odd and odd can be nice, mean, crazy, funny, or mischievous and I personally hope it's the latter if she is going to be in class with us." Said James pushing his plate away signaling he was full.

"I agree with you on that one James. If she is going to be hanging out with us, which seems inevitable since we are the only people she knows I hope she has some mischief in her." Said Sirius with a special glint in his eye he reserved for when he had a plan concocting in his head.

"I don't like that look Sirius it always means something bad and it usually involves a full moon and I don't want to get Miss Granger involved in any of those crazy pranks of mischief we pull during those night time escapades you three are immune cause you can turn into animals I doubt that Miss Granger is quite so talented in that area of expertise." He said crossing his arms over his chest like a three year old that was being forced to eat his vegetables.

"You need to lighten up Moody I wasn't going to endanger the girl. I may be a hoodlum but I don't want to see her hurt any more than you do." He said a little offended that Reamus would even think that.

"Well you can't really blame him Padfoot you do have a tendency to come up with plans that aren't the safest ideas in the world to put it lightly." James said a bit deprecating coming to Reamus's defense.

"Are you kidding some of his ideas are down right suicidal." Peter chirped his voice going into that higher register again.

"I suppose that is why you wimp out of so many of them isn't it?" Sirius said to the mousy haired boy. He had a bit of a bark in his voice that reflected his animagus form far more than was usual.

"Ok can we all just take a step back I wasn't trying to suggest we go through some crazy initiation and try to make her a marauder or anything I just wanted to know what you all thought of her." Reamus said a bit irritated with his friends bickering. It sometimes gave him a migraine the way they fought about nothing.

"Oh come on Reamus we only fight out of love." Said James. He grabbed Sirius around the neck and squeezed him tight and pinched his cheeks playfully before attacking Reamus.

"Ok ok guys I give." He said as his three friends tackled him to the hard stone floor of the great hall tickling him from head to foot. "Come on lets take this some place where the ground isn't quite as hard." He said rubbing the back of his head where it had banged against the floor.

The Four boys got up still laughing a little and went out to sit by the lake in the sun. It was early in the school year so it was cool but not cold yet. The days were mild and short so they figured they should get in all the time they could in the sun before the days got longer and colder. James and Sirius were skipping rocks across the water while Reamus was watching the birds in the tree singing. Peter was simply lying on his stomach watching James and Sirius judging whose rock went farther.

"Why are you asking about Hermione anyway Moony? I mean are you sweet on her or something?" Asked James as he examined a rock trying to decide it if was skippable or not.

"Hell if he isn't I'll take her." Said Sirius "I mean when she woke up and I saw those brown eyes." He stopped talking and gave a loud howl that made him sound like a coyote. He thought for a second and wondered if maybe he turned into a wolf and not a dog but Reamus was the one who was supposed to howl wasn't he?

"Will the two of you stop it? I just find her rather intriguing. I was wondering if it was just me or if either one of you found something a little odd about her." He asked trying to ignore the shiver of jealousy that crept up his spine at Sirius's howl of approval.

"I like her too she is very pretty." Peter said watching as Sirius's rock made it about half way through the large expanse of water.

"Are we going to have a fight break up in this group due to some girl?" Asked James. He was really rather curious they had never had a girl that more than one of them was really interested in before. James didn't much care for Hermione in that sort of way but then he had eyes only for Lily so it was understandable on his part.

"Don't be silly Prongs it would take more than a girl to break up our group. We will just have to come up with a reasonable solution." Said Reamus who was really hoping that it would some how end up with him getting the chance to get to know Hermione better but knowing that wouldn't happen.

"Well I suggest that we just all agree that as far as a romantic relationship goes Hermione is off limits. We see her as a friend and that is the way she will see us." Said Peter in one of his seldom-good ideas.

"That is a perfect idea. You boys won't fight over her and I won't have to try and break you up or take sides as too who I think she likes." James said as he skipped the rock he had been examining earlier. It beat Sirius's last toss by a good two meters.

"OK but I really don't like this idea I mean what if she just happens to find one of us ruggedly handsome and irresistible." Sirius said with a pose that was meant to make him look ruggedly handsome but just made the other three laugh at him. "What?"

"Oh Please Sirius not all girls fall over themselves at the mere sight of you. In fact I have yet to see a girl go weak in the knees when they see you. They usually start to giggle because they all know your reputation." Reamus said being the first to recover from the bought of laughter they were all suffering from.

"He has a point though Reamus." Said James taking it into consideration. "Just because you all look at her as a friend or pretend to see her in that way does not guarantee that she will see you that way. I mean haven't you ever seen one of your friends as more than a friend but that is all they saw you as?" He asked the others.

"Once." Said Peter. He was the last person any of them had expected to pipe in at this point. He proved it to them though that it might happen that way. Hermione might see one of them as more than a friend or hope to see one of them as more than a friend but the real problem was how would they even be able to tell if she did.

"I think we would be best off to just wait and cross that bridge when we get too it." Said Reamus not wanting to think about Hermione falling for any of them.

"I say if she has the unfortunate luck to fall for one of us let her. We are all pretty decent fellows when it comes to girls and we all seem to like her why not take a whack at it if she is the one who is interested first. Agreed?" Asked Sirius looking at his comrades.

"Agreed" chorused the other boys some more reluctantly than others. They all were fairly certain that she wouldn't fall for any of them or if she did it wouldn't be them.

"Now can we go back inside and find the girls? I want to see if Lily will go out with me." James said tossing his last rock across the lake. All the boys sighed as James briskly made for the large oak front doors so he could start chasing after Lily all over again.

"God and we were worried about us finding Miss Granger attractive." Said Reamus watching his friend almost skip off to find Lily who would probably refuse to date him again saying that she needed to keep up with her academics if she was going to succeed in life.

"Will you quit is Reamus and call her Hermione I'm sure it would make her more relaxed if we present to her a relaxed environment instead of going around calling her Miss Granger. I mean if everyone went around calling me Mr. Black I would be as up tight as you." He said running a little to catch up with James as the other two quickened their own pace so as not to be left behind.

They made swift work of getting up to the Gryffindor tower with James leading the way. Of course if his motivation was Lily James would probably make fairly swift work of swimming the English Channel much less just climbing a few flights of stairs and going down some hallways with the short cuts the group knew.

Back to the entrance to Gryffindor tower

"Well you seem to have these boys hooked pretty hard Hermione" Lily said when she saw the boys appear from around the corner in front of them. "What's the matter? Scared if you leave her alone for a couple hours she might collapse on you?" Lily asked walking up to the boys and continuing on so she could show Hermione the rest of the castle.

"We were just worried that you might rub off on her." Said Sirius in a teasing manner. "You see we don't want the entire female population hating James it will give the rest of us a bad rep." He said. He was happy to see that Hermione giggled a little.

"I doubt you need the help to get a bad reputation Sirius we have all heard the stories about you already besides I don't hate James I just don't want to date him. I need to concentrate on my studies." She said pointing out the library to Hermione as she argued with Sirius.

"Oh come on now Lily. You know you are just denying it because you find me so devastatingly handsome." Said James coming up behind her. He did that so often now that she had gotten used to it over the years.

"Reamus would you be so kind as to take over the tour for a second so I can talk some sense into your friend? Thanks" She said before Reamus even gave her an answer. He showed Hermione around a corner and then him, Hermione, Sirius and Peter crouched low so they could hear what transpired between James and Lily.

"You will want to watch this Hermione it can get very interesting between these two and the sexual tension is fascinating." Reamus said paying close attention to the verbal sparing between his two friends.

"It is also far more entertaining than what you can usually find in the halls of this school. I mean you get the occasional novice duel and sometimes a couple fourth years making out, but when these two get at it it is by far the best entertainment we are likely to get all week" Sirius said hoping to make her laugh again.

"Oh come on boys I want to see the castle not listen to these too fight. I bet I could give you all some entertainment if I got into a sparing match." She said as she poked each of them strategically before leading the way though she didn't know where. They soon found themselves in the third floor corridor. There wasn't much down this corridor a couple empty classrooms and a storage area but that was about it. There was something important about this corridor. That was what Hermione thought anyway there had to be something special it was making the images in her head flash and keep repeating the same sequence of memories. "What is down here?" she asked the boys.

"Down there well nothing really. I mean a couple empty class rooms but nothing special and nothing you need to see to find your way around." Said Peter curious at the question.

"No there is something down here. A big dog . . . fire filled door ways . . . a troll . . . flying keys . . . a mirror . . . something important." She said staring down the corridor as if trying to look through the thick stonewalls for whatever it was that she thought was down that hallway. She took a tentative step forward before a chill ran up her spine as if she shouldn't be there. She stepped back shook the feeling that something was down there and smiled at the boys. "Sorry um I just I thought I remembered something. Please continue the tour Reamus." She said smiling sweetly at the werewolf.

Reamus blushed slightly and Sirius and Peter both rolled their eyes a little Reamus was an awful actor they all knew that. "Um well Lily showed you the library that is where you will usually find her and often me. Sirius, James and Peter will more often be in the common room or out on the grounds. I will be with them if I'm not in the library." He said walking up a staircase. It started to shift under them. The three boys maintained their balance very easily, but Hermione fell backwards a little right into Sirius's arms.

"Thank you Sirius that was a close call." She said righting herself as she thanked Sirius for his helpful hand in keeping her from falling down the stairs.

"It was nothing. I did the same thing the first time the stairs changed underfoot." He said with a bit of a sheepish smile remembering the occasion. James, Reamus, and Peter had been in front of him and all of them had been fairly sure footed and then they heard a loud banging and howling combined with profanity coming from behind and below them as their friend toppled hear over heels over and over. A loud bang sounding as he hit each individual step. Reamus and Peter broke into laughter clearly remembering the instance as well.

They quickly moved on without many other mishaps. Reamus showed Hermione everything from the astronomy tower to the dungeons. Hermione was very interested in a few of the classrooms but most of them seemed fairly plain or at the very least familiar in their quirkiness. She enjoyed the defense against the dark arts room or the DADA room as the boys called it. There was the strange feeling that this room was very important not just because of what people learned here. Some how it connected to Reamus and the dark haired boy floating around in her memory the one that looked like James. She shook it away and smiled at the boys trying to assure them that she was fine and it was nothing.

All the boys had started to notice how she got that sort of vacant expression on her face from time to time as if she weren't really there. They were a bit concerned, but then she was not really sure who she was even, and Hogwarts was a lot to take in especially in one afternoon. They let it go and figured if it got worse or ended up being something more they would surely realize it. They continued to walk through the castle Reamus taking the lead and telling Hermione about all the different places and rooms as they passed. Sirius would usually accompany each room with an amusing antidote about the trouble he had caused in that room. Peter from time to time would pipe in about an especially interesting lesson they had had in the room recently. Hermione found herself having an amazing amount of fun considering the fact that she was completely turned around.

She hoped that she would get it all straight by Monday. She however had a feeling that as long as she stayed with Lily or one of the boys she would be all right. Her head was starting to spin with all of the images she was getting from her tour of the castle. She had to rest for a moment leaning against a wall. All of ht boys had been very worried but she had told them she was fine which she essentially was. She steeled her nerves and with on hard push all of the images flashing in her head were blocked out. She only found out on Friday what a bad idea that had been.

A/N: This story is of course completely AU now. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Once again please tell me if anything is wrong since this chapter isn't batad. If anyone is interested I would love to have a beta for this and any of my other stories. I must run now since it is late but I will try and get another chapter up in about a month. Please R&R.

intofire101

References:

1) "How does he bloody do that" this is taken from Muppet Treasure Island


End file.
